Lovesick
by 4b4ndon3d 4ccoun7
Summary: Saïx has been feeling strange lately. Upon seeing Vexen about it, thinking he may be ill, he finds a very strange cause for the new sensations! How is he supposed to confess his feelings for someone who doesn't believe that Nobodies can feel? XemSai
1. The Diagnosis

**Saïx has been feeling strange lately. What happens when he finds out that he's love sick?**

_Chapter one's not too interesting, but chapter two is better! I'll get it up as soon as I finish it! Rating is for safety. I don't know what what I'll have them do in later chapters, but nothing too graphic._

_Pairings: XemnasSaix, XemSai, XemSaix, SaiXem, ManSax, whatever you call it._

_Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned the game, Sora would've died by Zexion's hands. Is Sora dead? No. (Darn it.) I do not own this game._

**Saïx slowly made his way down the narrow stairway to the lowermost regions of the castle, his boots clacking loudly against the stone steps leading to Vexen's lab. He could feel the temperature lower slightly as he walked further down, indicating his nearing the bottom of the stairs.**

**Vexen, while mainly being a scientist, had studied a bit on the workings of the mind and body. He served the Organization not only as a scientist, but also somewhat as a doctor. This was the reason that Saïx was going to see him. He'd been a bit distracted lately, and had started feeling a bit strange. He dismissed it as a temporary phase and thought that it would probably go away on it's own, but it had been bothering him for a few days now, and it had actually gotten worse. He finally decided to find out what was wrong. He reached the lab door, foreign scents from various chemicals already invading his nostrils. He knocked sharply, waiting for permission before entering.**

**Vexen turned from the strange liquids he was observing to see who had walked in. He couldn't help but look a bit surprised when he found out it was The Luna Diviner. Saïx hardly ever met with anyone, other than those he should chance to meet in the hall, so Vexen could only presume that something was wrong. His theory proved to be correct.**

"Vexen. I need an examination. I believe I may be ill."

**Vexen nodded, picking up a notepad and pen, and leading Saïx over to a chair.**

"What are the symptoms?"

**He began writing down the symptoms as they were told.**

"A fluttery stomach, easy distraction, and occasional light-headedness. The light-headedness is never severe, and...I actually find it...somewhat pleasant."

**The writing abruptly stopped. Vexen looked up at Saïx from the notepad on which he was writing.**

"Do any of them make you feel particularly sick?"

"No. They're just troublesome."

"When do these symptoms usually occur?"

**Saïx thought for a moment.**

"Mostly during meetings. Other than that, no specific times."

**Vexen stood up, placing the notepad on a table. He began pacing, holding his hands behind his back as he walked.**

"Saïx...I want to perform a few quick tests. First, I want you to give me a brief summary of your day, telling me only about the times when you experienced these...'symptoms'."

"Well..." he started. "I'll stat with breakfast. After I ate, I put my dishes on the kitchen counter to be washed. Then I felt a bit light-headed."

"Was anyone in the kitchen with you?"

"Yes. Xaldin was washing the dishes, Lexaeus was drying them, and Demyx was putting them away. Xemnas came in, not too far behind me, to put his dishes away."

"Okay...any others?"

"No. After breakfast, I idled around a bit before retiring to my quarters to await mission orders. While in the halls, I got that sick feeling in my stomach."

"Did you pass anyone in the hall?"

"Xemnas was scolding Axel and Roxas for pulling some childish pranks."

"Alright. Continue."

"I waited in my room until Xemnas summoned me to his office to assign me a mission. The moment i stepped into the office, I got both light-headed, and that sick feeling. I think I also felt my cheeks heat up."

"Is that it?"

"No. I left for my mission, returned, and came to see you. While telling you about it, that sick feeling came back. And that's just what happened today."

**Vexen put his hand to his chin.**

"Okay. Second test. I'm going to say the name of a few members of this Organization. I want you to tell me exactly what you feel about each one."

**Saïx cocked his head a bit.**

"I'm sorry Vexen, but I don't see the significance of this test."

"You will. Now...Lexaeus."

"He's a powerful member in this Organization. But as for what I feel...nothing."

"Axel."

"Dislike. He has no concern for this Organization, or it's goals."

"Okay...Xemnas."

**Saïx hesitated for a moment.**

"That sick feeling is back."

"I see..."

**Vexen pulled out a reference book from his bookshelf and scanned over it.**

"That's what I thought..." **he muttered.**

**Saïx suddenly felt a memory of nervousness. What did Vexen think was wrong with him? Was he going to be okay? He blinked as Vexen put the book away, and walked over to him. Vexen tapped his index finger against his chin, staring down at Saïx.**

"Saïx, it's not life threatening or anything, but...I'm afraid that there's no cure."

"Tell me what's wrong with me." **he said sternly.**

"Well...I'm not sure how you're going to take this, but...Saïx? You're in love with Xemnas."


	2. A solution?

I know it's short, but I got chapter three up in the same day, so you can't complain too much!

I don't own them, they belong to Squeenix.

**Saïx stared up at Vexen in shock, a light pink tint coming to his cheeks. He didn't believe it. He **_**couldn't **_**believe it. Nobodies didn't feel things like "love". This had to be some kind of cruel joke.**

"That can't be correct."

"But it is. I know just as well as you that we're not supposed to have emotion, but you must remember: I've studied about how the mind works. I've read enough books to know how love should be described...and you described it."

"No. That's impossible. You must be mistaken."

"Saïx, I know how it sounds, but think about it for a moment. You feel odd only when you think of Xemnas, correct? You met him in the kitchen, you passed him in the hall, you went into his office for a mission assignment, and you explained to me what you felt. You even told me that what you experienced was pleasant. It's understandable if you still don't believe me, but the feeling won't go away until your want for Xemnas' affection is satiated."

**Saïx stood up, the usual emotionless expression on his face. He turned toward the door, taking a few steps forward before stopping to speak.**

"I thank you for taking the time to see me. I'll keep what you said in mind, but for now, I think I'll just try to forget about the strange feelings. Good day."

**Vexen nodded silently, watching as Saïx left. He knew that it would take a while for it to fully sink in, and he knew that Saïx would eventually believe it on his own, so he decided that he shouldn't bother the Berserker about it.**


	3. Realization

The characters/places in this story belong to Squeenix.

**Saïx wandered absently into the kitchen, unable to forget Vexen's words. In love? With **_**Xemnas?**_** Psh. That couldn't be it. It was impossible. There was no way he was in love with his Superior. Still...why **_**else **_**would he get jumpy and distracted around him and only him? He opened the cabinet, grabbing a bag of chips to snack on. He went over to the island and popped a few in his mouth, nearly choking when he heard a voice behind him.**

"Good afternoon, Saïx. Having a little snack before lunch, I see."

"Oh! X-Xemnas! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

**Xemnas chuckled, walking over to, and opening the fridge.**

"Too busy to notice your Superior?"

**Xemnas' voice was deep and rich. It gave a certain sense of power, but it was also kind. Saïx always loved hearing it. It was somehow soothing.**

"Why, Xemnas. What would ever make you think I would ignore your presence?" **Saïx joked, a smirk crossing his lips.**

"I'm not sure, Mister Luna Diviner. But you _have_ been acting a bit odd as of late. If you don't mind me asking, is something wrong?"

**Saïx's eyes went a bit wider than usual. Xemnas had noticed? Of course he did, he's the Superior. Saïx's cheeks felt hot. He knew he was blushing, but he couldn't do anything about it. In his current position, he couldn't even hide it. There was nothing for him to hide behind. He couldn't just walk away. Xemnas had him in a conversation, and walking away from your Superior while he was speaking was one of the biggest forms of disrespect. He was stuck.**

"N-no, Xemnas. Everything's fine." **he lied.**

"Mm-_hmm..._"

**Saïx gulped. It didn't sound like Xemnas was too certain that he was telling the truth.** **Xemnas took a XIII SQuash soda out of the fridge, turning back to Saïx. He opened the can, and started to bring it up to his lips, but stopped when he saw Saïx's red face.**

"Saïx, are you sure that everything's okay? Your cheeks are a bit red."

**Xemnas put the can down on the counter and began walking over to an unusually panicked Luna Diviner. Saïx stood up, taking a half-step back.**

"Xe-Xemnas, what are you-?" **his voice caught in his throat, interrupting him.**

**Xemnas continued to walk towards Saïx, completely ignoring the question.**

"Something's not right, Saïx.You know that as well as I do."

**Saïx couldn't move. If he ran, he would only prove to Xemnas that something was wrong. Then Xemnas would just call him into his office to talk about it, and after that, there would be no escape. Saïx figured that the best thing to do would be to just let Xemnas do whatever it was he was doing. At least then he could probably find a way to lie his way through.**

**Xemnas gently took Saïx's wrists, closing his eyes and putting their foreheads together. Saïx didn't breath. He wasn't sure he could. Xemnas' lips were so close...he could almost touch them with his own. He tried to shake the thought from his mind, but he could feel Xemnas' breath sweeping over his lips, and it was...strangely arousing. Xemnas pulled back, releasing Saïx and leaving him slightly flustered.**

"Well, you don't have a fever. Your face is still red, though. Perhaps you should go see Vexen."

**Saïx finally managed to find his breath. Xemnas was...checking his temperature? Of course...what **_**else**_** would he have been doing?**

"I've already _seen_ Vexen, I'm fine!" ** he said a bit more sternly than intended.**

**He was confused. Thouroughly confused, and it was making him lash out at the man he respected and admired most! He didn't love Xemnas. He **_**couldn't**_** love Xemnas! But still...something wasn't right, and Xemnas definitely had something to do with it.**

"I'm just concerned, Saïx. But if it's a personal matter that you would prefer to keep private, you don't have to tell me. Good day."

**Saïx blinked, watching as Xemnas picked his drink back up and left. He couldn't believe he was about to admit this, even to himself, but...there was absolutely no other explanation. He was head over heels. Hopelessly in love with Xemnas.**

Yay! He finally submitted to the fact that he loves Xemnas! How will he deal with that fact? He'll try to hide it, of course! Vexen might make a few more appearances here and there. I dunno.


	4. Frustration

Yes, another chapter already. I work fast. Chapter five should be up by Sunday, if not sooner. Enjoy.

XS XS XS XS

**Several days had passed since the Berserker had been to see Vexen, and things hadn't gotten any better. Ever since he had submitted to the fact that he was in love with Xemnas, he hadn't been able to get the man out of his mind. No matter where he was, or what he was doing, Xemnas would always manage to invade his thoughts, distracting him from his work. His performance was slipping, and the other members were starting to take notice. It had gotten so bad that Xemnas had started assigning him simpler tasks that required only a small amount of focus; things that he could finish in a matter of minutes, and he **_**still **_**struggled to finish them! The Luna Diviner was starting to get exasperated, and made up his mind that was going to have to go back and speak with Vexen about this. Maybe he would have some ideas as to how he could get himself back to normal; if only somewhat.**

**He quickly hurried down the familiar stone steps leading to the lab, dead set on finding a way to break this hold that the Superior had on him. He knocked sharply. Not waiting for permission, he opened the door and quickly made his way inside.**

"Vexen, I can't take it anymore! I need a solution!"

**Vexen put his pen down, turning around and standing up, one hand still on the desk.**

"Saïx, I told you. The feeling won't go away, until your desire for Xemnas' affection is satiated."

"I _know_ that, but what am I supposed to _do_ about it!?" **he snapped, getting even more frustrated.**

"You're not going to like it."

"I don't _care!_ I'll do anything at this point!"

**Vexen sighed, sitting back down.**

"You have to tell him, Saïx. It's the only way."

"And if he rejects me, what do you think that would do? It certainly wouldn't help my situation any!" **Saïx scoffed.**

"True. But if you don't, you will continue to fail in your work until Xemnas no longer sees you fit for this Organization. He won't hesitate to eliminate you, Saïx. Not if you're neglecting to perform to the best of your ability."

**Saïx paused for a moment, sighing through his nose. He hadn't thought of that. It's true. Xemnas said it himself: **_**'Those who forget our true goals will be eliminated.' **_**Saïx swallowed hard, his gaze falling to the ground. Vexen was right. He couldn't just sit back and watch his performance deteriorate. He had to tell Xemnas what was happening, even if it meant rejection. He thanked Vexen for his time before creating a portal to his room.**

**He walked beyond the swirling tendrils of darkness that danced around him, stepping into the solitude of his room to plan out how he was to tell the Enigmatic Man of his "feelings". He flopped himself onto the bed, closing his eyes to help him think. Almost an hour had passed, when Saïx heard his Superior's voice come in through the castle's intercom.**

"Saïx, I would like to see you in my room for a meeting as soon as you can find time. That's an order."

**Saïx's eyes shot open, a nervous feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Xemnas wanted to see him? Saïx's breath caught in his throat. This was it. He was going to have to tell Xemnas about it, or risk being eliminated from the Organization. He slowly stood up, looking at the clock on his nightstand. "12:29a.m." shown in neon green. He stared at the clock for a moment before leaving his room, gently shutting the door behind him.**

XS XS XS XS

Yes, I like cliffhangers. Sorry 'bout that, but it builds dramatic tension, and...stuff. Review if you want, or don't. Either way this fic will be finished. I don't drop fics. Okay, I'm done.


	5. Confrontation

Ugh. Finally! Srory it's late guys, but at least it's here.

--

**All was unusually peaceful in the Organization's main headquarters. Only the soft, rythmatic clapping of a single pair of boots hitting marble flooring tore at the silence, echoing through the desolate hallways. A single, silhouetted figure strode past the rooms of his higher ups, careful not to disturb them as he made his way toward his destination. Locks of long, azure hair fell gracefully over the figure's shoulder's, swaying gently with each step; a cleanly cut X-shaped scar decorating his forehead.**

**He walked swiftly past five doors, each with different letters etched into them; roman numerals, one through six, going in reverse. The footsteps ceased in front of the sixth door, the Superior's double-doored bedroom, and the figure reached out a gloved hand, knocking lightly. A faint "Come in." could be heard from the other side of the door, beckoning him inside. He opened one of the doors and stepped in, closing it behind him to shut out the rest of the castle's residents.**

**The room was dark. The only illumination came from a large window at the far end of the room, where Kingdom Hearts was clearly visible. The room was bathed in the moonheart's pale glow, giving everything a beautiful, yet fragile appearance. The outline of a figure was standing at the window, creating a black dot against the pale yellow heart shape. The sillouhette turned to face his visitor, silver hair hanging slightly in his face. Moonlight shone off of it, causing it to almost glow, which created a nice contrast to his naturally dark skin. Amber met with gold, and for a brief moment, the gold showed something similar to worry.**

**Xemnas cocked his head slightly. Those eyes; those shining golden eyes that never showed any kind of weakness, not even in the intensity of battle, as he had been able to witness a few times, had just flashed a memory of fear. That face, which had always shown an emotionless expression, had allowed it's mask to lower, just for a moment. Long enough to see a spark of concern in it's features. Something was truly amiss, possibly moreso than he knew, and that was the reason that he had summoned the Luna Diviner.**

"Good evening, Saïx. I'm glad you could make it." **Xemnas spoke reassuringly, calming Saïx somewhat. **"Come, sit."

**He walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. He extended his arm to the side, indicating to Saïx that he should sit beside him. The wolf-like man reluctantly began walking over, hesitating a few times before reaching the spot that his Superior was signaling to, sitting down and fumbling nevously with one of his coat pulls; tugging on it, and twirling it between his fingers. Xemnas tried to comfort him by putting his hand on Saïx's shoulder, but this only seemed to distress the Berserker further.**

"Is there something you care to tell me? Such as the reason you've been neglecting your duties, and skipping meetings? I want to know, Saïx. You're not in any kind of trouble, I just want to know why you've been so distracted."

**Saïx swallowed hard. Actually, he **_**had**_** been planning to speak with Xemnas about the strange sensations he had been experiencing, but he had never gathered enough courage to do so. This was rediculous! Nobodies weren't supposed to feel such trivial things as "emotion"! None of the others ever felt emotion, why him? Why not Demyx? He's the one who's always trying to convince everyone else that they have hearts! Why wasn't **_**he**_** the one to fall in love? Why him? And why Xemnas!?**

"Come now, Saïx, you can tell me anything." **Xemnas said, breaking Saïx from his thoughts.**

**Saïx nodded, biting his lower lip. His gaze was fixated on the ground in front of him. This was absolutely insane. He couldn't even **_**look**_** Xemnas in the eyes without his cheeks twinging pink, how was he supposed to tell him he **_**loved**_** him!? **_**Especially**_** since Xemnas didn't believe that Nobodies could feel such things. He took a deep breath, breathing out heavily to try and calm down. It proved to be effective for, although still fairly tense, he did feel more relaxed.**

"Xemnas..." **he said shakily.** "as I told you several days ago, I went to see Vexen. I wasn't feeling like myself, so I thought I'd go see what the problem was. When I spoke to you, I said that nothing was wrong, but...I'm afraid that wasn't the truth. I told Vexen the symptoms and ran through a few tests. He gave me the diagnosis, and although it's not dangerous, it is...very strange."

**He spoke the last words so quietly, Xemnas could barely hear them, regardless of the room's silence. Saïx turned his head completely away from his Superior, trying everything in his power to avoid eye contact. Xemnas merely remained silent, waiting for Saïx to continue.**

"It seems that...I'm experiencing an emotion, sir."

**Saïx dropped his head.**

"And...it has something to do with you. That's why I didn't want to say anything."

**Xemnas blinked. An emotion? Normally he wouldn't believe it, but the information came from Vexen and Saïx. They were the two members most likely to agree with him on that matter. Not to mention that Vexen had studied about these things. Xemnas was still pretty unsure about it, but if anyone in the Organization were to know about things such as emotion, Vexen would be the one; Xemnas was willing to consider the fact that Saïx was feeling some thing. But what emotion could Saïx possibly have towards him that could be interfering so much with his day to day tasks?**

"I've actually been meaning to speak with you about it, but I could never bring myself to. I apologize, sir."

**Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, threatening to spill forth, but at this point, he didn't even care. So what if he started crying? It's not like it would do any harm. What harm **_**could **_**it do? Especially considering what he was about to say. Xemnas cupped Saïx's chin inbetween his index and thumb, forcing Saïx to face him, although direct eye contact was still being avoided.**

"Saïx, what is it?"

**The first tear rolled down the wolf's cheek, leaving a silver path in it's wake. Saïx felt a leather clad thumb run across his jaw, drying the tear's trail somewhat. He felt stupid. He was crying like a small child in front of the man he loved and respected. As more tears streamed freely down the Diviner's face, he grabbed and clung to Xemnas' coat, burying his face in the man's chest needingly.**

"Xemnas!" **he choked, his words muffled from speaking against leather. **"Please! I-...I love you..."

**--**

Aww. Our little puppy finally admitted his feelings to the man he loves. How do you think Xemnas will react? I can guarantee he'll be quite shocked.


	6. Anticipation

_Whew! I finally got the next chapter up! Sorry it took so long, but I was on a trip. At least I had enough free time to finish three chapters! So you get overloaded with tons of chapters, all in one day! XP I guess I'm done rambling, so get to reading!_

--

**Xemnas blinked, staring down at the Diviner. He was speechless, slightly taken aback by Saïx's words.**

"I'm...I'm sorry?"

"I love you. I don't know how it happened, or why...but it did. I didn't believe it at first, but after a few strange things that happened and being unable to get you out of my mind, I can't deny it any longer. I'm sorry, sir...I know how this sounds, and believe me, when I found out, I was just as startled as you. I know that, because of my poor performance as of late, it would seem I've lost sight of what this Organization stands for, but I haven't! I just...I just don't know what to do... I'm so confused...

**Saïx clung tighter to his Superior's cloak with an almost desperate grip, tears streaming silently down his face. He knew that Xemnas, at any moment, could send one of his aerial blades flying right through his body, instantly ending his nonexistence. There was a pause that seemed to drag on forever as Saïx awaited either acceptance, or total destruction. He winced, feeling a gloved hand tightly grip the hair next to his scalp, pulling it so that the he'd have to look up at the source of all his frustration. He slid his eyes shut, almost dreading the sentence that Xemnas was to bestow upon him. Suddenly, breaking through the silence of the serene room, came Xemnas' calm, cool voice.**

"Saïx, I want you to stand up."

**Saïx's hair was released and he reluctantly obeyed, freeing his hold on the man's coat so he could stand, Xemnas raising himself up to stand beside him. Xemnas straightened his cloak out a bit before staring Saïx dead in the eyes, noting the look of fear and total hopelessness on the face of the usually unbreakable Diviner.**

"Now." **the Superior started. **"Look at me."

**Saïx did as he was told, slowly lifting his gaze to look into the Enigmatic Man's unusually colored, amber eyes. The man's face held the same, emotionless expression it always did; at least one of the only expressions Saïx had ever seen him wear. As Xemnas reached out his hand to put it on Saïx's shoulder, the only thing running through the Berserker's head was:**

_'This is it...my nonexistence is over, all because of something I can't control...'_

**He dropped his head and shut his eyes tight, feeling Xemnas staring at him; probably trying to decide the best way to finish him off. Several minutes had passed, and Xemnas still hadn't done anything. Saïx finally gathered enough courage to open his eyes, letting his gaze meet Xemnas'. Xemnas still had his hand on the Diviner's shoulder, and he was just standing there, staring at Saïx as if he were studying the man.**

"S-sir...?" **the Berserker said quietly, his voice slightly cracking due to the tears that were just now stopping.**

"You may relax. I'm not going to harm you."

**Saïx visibly relaxed his muscles, a soft sigh passing through his lips.**

"Thank you, sir..." **he muttered weakly, falling on his knees. His legs felt weak, and he just didn't have the energy to continue standing.**

**Xemnas bent down beside him, using his thumb to dry the tears that hadn't quite gone yet. He spoke gently, making Saïx feel a bit more comfortable, although the uneasiness hadn't fully gone.**

"Now Saïx, we're not done. It's getting late, so I want you to come back tomorrow evening after you've finished dinner. I want to talk with you about this further, understand?"

**Saïx nodded, mumbling his response.**

"Yes, sir..."

"Good."

**With that last note, Xemnas brushed a few strands of Saïx's hair out of his face and helped him stand, sending him back to his room to rest.**

--

_Poor Saï-Saïchan. Xemnas isn't helping, is he? But how will this end? You'll see...  
_


	7. Plans

**Vexen jumped as the door to his lab suddenly swung open, hitting the opposite wall with a crash. He swiftly turned to the intruder, immediately standing up upon recognizing the visitor as Xemnas.**

"Superior! Is everthing alright?"

**The Enigmatic Man looked a bit angry, maybe a touch curious. He walked over to Vexen, taking long strides to save time.**

"I understand that you told our very own Luna Diviner that he was in love with me. Is this true?"

**Vexen sighed through his nose and ran his fingers through a bit of his hair. He looked first at the ceiling, then back at Xemnas.**

"He told you?"

"He did."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, what happened? You didn't kill him, did you?"

"Of course not! He's easily one of the top three strongest members of this Organization! He's too valuable to just toss aside because of something like this! No, I sent him back to his room. I told him that I wanted to speak with him more about this tomorrow, but in truth, I just wanted to get rid of him for a while so I could talk to you first."

"M-me, sir? About what?"

**Vexen felt his throat tighten. When Xemnas used that tone when he wanted to speak with him, it was never a good thing. This proved to be no exception. Xemnas' hands went straight to the scientist's collar, pulling him down to eye level.**

"You know very well what!" **Xemnas snapped.** "Saïx can _not_ be distracted all the time because of me. Fix this." **he demanded.** _"Now."_

**The Chilly Academic pulled himself free and took a half-step back, swallowing hard. He did **_**not**_** want to be the one to tell Xemnas about the solution, but it would seem that he had no choice.**

"It's not that easy, sir! I can't do anything about it!"

"And why not?" **Xemnas barked, swiftly losing his patience.**

"Because-...Because..."

**Vexen sighed heavily. This was it. Xemnas had to know, and there was no putting it off.**

"Because he loves you, Xemnas. There is no cure for it. It's not something that just disappears by the use of some potion or elixer. Unless you want Saïx to be completely useless, you'll have to offer him your affection."

**The lab stayed quiet for a moment or two, Xemnas shifting his gaze from Vexen, to various places in the room.**

"Actually," **the Academic began, breaking the silence. **"this could prove beneficial. The fact that he loves you means that he's willing to do anything for you. If you don't mind taking a little time out of your busy schedule to spend time with him every day, then his strength will most likely increase from what it once was due to his desire to please you."

**The Superior nodded, bringing his hand up to his chin.**

"I see...that makes sense. Alright. Until I find a better solution, I'll make use of your idea."

**He turned to leave, barely reaching the door before speaking, his back still to Vexen.**

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"No. Not unless Saïx has mentioned it to someone."

"Good. Keep it that way."

**The ice elemental nodded nervously, watching as his leader exited the lab. He plopped himself back down in his chair, turning back to his desk. He closed his eyes, leaning back to think. He didn't really feel much like working anymore, so he put his papers away and retired to his room.**

--

_D8 Bad Xemnas! Toying with Saïx's feelings! Don't worry, this story will not be one-sided for too long. It wouldn't be a proper XemSaï if it were one-sided. It would be Saï...something. Whatever.  
_


	8. Deceit

**Xemnas sighed. He had eaten his dinner a bit quicker than usual and retired to his room early to wait for Saïx. He glanced at the clock. 8:54. It shouldn't be too long before the man arrived. He paced around his room, holding his hands behind his back. He had the whole thing planned out. He wouldn't spend too terribly long with the Berserker; just long enough to quench the man's "thirst". Then he would send him away using some excuse. A dull knock echoed through the room, making Xemnas swiftly turn his attention to the door, going over to open it. There stood the Luna Diviner, looking not too much better than the day before.**

"You...wanted to see me, sir?" **His voice was quiet and Xemnas could see that his hands were shaking. He nodded, giving a friendly smile.**

"I did. Please, come in so I can shut the door. I don't want any...disturbances."

**Saïx stepped in the room, hearing the lock click after the door had been shut. He turned around, eying Xemnas uneasily. He had locked the door... Saïx was locked in Xemnas' bedroom...alone...with his Superior.**

"...Xemnas?"

"Yes, Saïx?"

"You, err...locked the door."

"I know."

**The wolf-like man took a small step back.**

"But...why?"

"I told you. I want no disturbances. We don't want anyone walking in on us now, do we?"

**Saïx blinked, his breath catching in his throat.**

"W-...walk in on us doing _what..._exactly?"

**The Enigmatic Man walked in casual circles around Saïx, making the man more than a little nervous.**

"Xem...Xemnas?" **he asked, unable to hide the hint of fear in his voice.**

**Xemnas stopped in front of the wolf-like man, staring at him with an easy smile. He took a step forward and couldn't help but chuckle when the Berserker took a step back.**

"Saïx, am I making you nervous?" **he teased, stepping towards the Diviner and watching in clear amusement as Saïx stepped back each time.**

"Eh, well, I-I- y-you-"

"Because there's no reason to be nervous. Just relax. I've already told you that I wasn't going to harm you, and I haven't changed my mind. I'm a man of my word and I can assure you that you're perfectly safe."

"But what are...you-?"

**His sentence was interrupted when he hit the back wall of Xemnas' room. He was trapped; the wall to his back and Xemnas to his front. His breathing had begun to grow heavy and erratic, and by the look on the other's face, it would seem that he was enjoying it. Saïx pushed himself more against the wall when he felt Xemnas' body press against his own and he was starting to get lightheaded. Between the feel of Xemnas' breath on his neck and the man's body against his, it probably wouldn't be long before Saïx lost his senses entirely. Xemnas pinned the man's arms against the wall with his own and Saïx tensed his muscles when Xemnas began running his tongue lightly up his neck, subconsciously tilting his head to give the other a better angle.**

"Xemnas!" **he groaned.**

**He couldn't believe it. Yesterday the man was acting like his usual self, and today...what exactly **_**was**_** he doing!? Saïx got a strange feeling bout it. Xemnas was acting...more than a little odd, and he couldn't help but wonder at the man's unusual behavior, even though this attention was almost all that he had been thinking about for the past few days. But all of a sudden, none of that mattered. Xemnas cupped Saïx's chin with one hand and with the other, laced his fingers through the Diviner's. Saïx felt Xemnas' lips press gingerly against his own, and everything that had happened in the last week seemed like a distant blur. Everything kind of ran together and all he could think was:**

_'This is actually happening...I'm kissing Xemnas...no. Xemnas is kissing **me!**'_

**Saïx melted at the soft, warm lips that accompanied his, but in the back of his mind, he felt that something wasn't right. He couldn't quite place it, but something was...off. He quickly shoved the thought from his mind, focusing on the man in front of him.**

--

_Well, at least Saïx is getting what he wants, even though Xemnas is deceiving him. I'm working as fast as I can, so no nagging about the next chapter! XD  
_


End file.
